late to class
by Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day
Summary: When Nekozowa is late for class he runs into Tamaki who takes something that Nekozowa can't live with out!Bad summary sorry! Read and reveiw plezzz! .
1. Chapter 1

Yoai fan day day- Crappy name I now!

Disclaimer: I do not own host club. I wish I did but u would be able to tell because there would be a lot more gore and a little less romance. But I would keep the twins. (I have problems….T^T) oh well, on with the fic! Any way this is just a one shot thing.

Yoai fan day day- Well I partly wrote this cause it's late and I have nothing better to do. And despite my user name this will not be a yoai.

Twins- well that's good considering u have one already written and ready. Why didn't you just use that one?

Yoai fan day day- Well, because I'm self counsens of my stories and my grandparents are very strict about what I put on their computer.

Twins- nice way to stand up for yourself.

Yoai fan day day- Hey! Don't judge me! It's not my fault!

Haruhi- *walks in* what are you three yelling about!

Yoai fan day day- Nothing! On with the story!

Nekozowa ran through the halls without much notice of where he was going until he made a sharp turn and ran right into Tamaki. They fell hard to the ground and in a rushed apology Nekozowa tried to pick up all the books that Tamaki happened to be carrying.

"It's all right. I was late for class any way." Tamaki reassured the blushing Nekozowa.

Nekozowa looked up and with a small gasp found his hood was down and his wig was laying on the floor in front of him. In a rush he tried to pull it back but Tamaki was faster. He snatched it away before Nekozowa even saw his hand.

"You look better without it." Tamaki whispered.

Nekozowa's blush deepened and he looked away.

"We should be getting to class now" Nekozowa murmured embarrassed.

Tamaki chuckled softly and reached across to gently stroke Nekozowa's cheek. Nekozowa gasped and pulled away to meet Tamaki's warm eyes.

Tamaki looked a little hesitant then murmured "Your right, we should be getting back to class." He got his books together and walked away from Nekozowa with a quick wink over his shoulder at Nekozowa.

"Aww crap!" Nekozowa whispered as he pulled himself together enough to walk back to class. But before he opened the door he realized with a flood of dread and anger.

"That bastard never gave me back my wig!"

Yoai fan day day- Wow that took a lot out of me…

Twins- You didn't even write that much!

Yoai fan day day- Hey! Not only am I writing this thing I'm also texting Anime Akane!

Anime Akane- Yeah! So but out before I have to come over there and both your ass's!

Twins- *gulps nervously*

Anime Akane- that's what I thought!

Yoai fan day day- the evil one has spoken…

A/N: I would like to say I am sorry for making this so short. Plezzz r/r! And maybe if you like it I'll write more. The next one will be longer if enough people review, promise! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Yoai fan day day- WEEEE another chapter!

Twins- what the hell is wrong with you.

Yoai fan day day- No idea.

Akane- Were in the hell is my cookie!

Twins- She's still here?

Yoai fan day day- Yep!

Twins-why?

Akane- She promised me a cookie if I did the disclaimer.

Yoai fan day day- and you still hadn't done it.

Akane-….oh.

Disclaimer: Yoai fan day day dose not own host club! If she did… well… you get the picture!

Akane- Now where's my cookie!

Yoai fan day day- Opps! Forgot it!

Akane- I'll kill you!

Yoai fan day day- don't blame me. The twins were the ones who made me forget.

Twins- don't you dare drag us in to this!

Yoai fan day day- to late!

Akane- I… WANT….MY….COOKIE!

Yoai fan day day- fine you'll get after the story.

Akane- Yay!

Yoai fan day day- On with the story!

Chapter two

Tamaki fingered the black wig still perfectly hidden in his pocket. The teacher droned on and on about something Tamaki could care less about. All he cared about was see Nekozowa in the hall again.

His thought trailed off as he thought it threw. He definitely was going to beat the hell out of him. But it was a good excuse as any to see him. He pulled out his fingers and smelled in the scent that was Nekozowa's alone. Tamaki thought of his blush and how flustered he had been when Tamaki had touched his face.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought." Tamaki mumbled.

"What was that Tamaki?" the teacher asked and the hole class turned to see Tamaki fingers held up to his noise.

For a moment Tamaki was too shocked to even move. Then as he thought about it he replied.

"It was nothing. Just talking to myself."

"While I'm teaching?"

"Well now was that what you were doing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped back.

"Just as it sounded." Tamaki replied calmly.

"That's it! Go to the office!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't an offer."

Tamaki smiled as he stood grabbed his books and left.

Once he was out the door he thought about Nekozowa again.

"Shit!"

How was he supposed to see him if he was in the office all day!

"That was brilliant Tamaki. Just brilliant."

He made his way to the office in a bad mood. It didn't last of course. Because as he opened the door he saw Neko sitting in a dark corner.

"Tamaki." The receptionist said.

Tamaki looked at her reluctantly.

"The principle will see as soon as he see's Nekozowa."

"Yes..Yes."

Tamaki sat down beside Nekozowa and noticed that he was completely rigged. Tamaki smirked and then leaned over and whispered softly in to Nekozowa's ear'

"So what are you doing time for?"

***Nekozowa's point of view***

Nekozowa sat in the darkest part of the office trying his best to blend in. he wasn't successful.

"Tamaki. The principle will see you as soon as he see's Nekozowa.

'Crap' Nekozowa thought. 'What in the hell is he doing here?'

Nekozowa closed his eyes and tried his best to stay hidden. Of course that didn't work either.

Nekozowa was almost ready to explode from how stiff he held himself when he felt Nekozowa at his ear.

'So what are you doing time for?"

Nekozowa blushed at how close he seemed to be getting but he had no were to run to.

"Um… I- I tried to skip class." Nekozowa stammered.

He thought that that would end it but then he felt something else.

'I-I-Is that his tongue!'

"Nekozowa I'm ready to see you now."

Nekozowa jumped out of his set and nearly flew to the principal's office. But before the door closed he heard Tamaki chuckle. He turned around to see Tamaki holding his wig with a huge smirk on his face.

"Crap!"

"Nekozowa!"

"Sorry"

********end of chapter

Yoai fan day day- Hopefully that was longer and enjoyable.

Haruhi- Hey were did your friend go and the twins?

Yoai fan day day- Well… let's just say she didn't get her cookie.

A/N- Well… I didn't get that many reviews but I thought I should just write it because I will be leaveing soon. But I will be back!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Hello my dear fans! I'm back with hopefully the last chapter to this story!*crosses fingers*

Hikaru: Finally! How long has it been since you last updated?

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Don't blame me! I don't have a comuter where I live! Anyway with school and everything I might not have gotten much done in the first place.

Twins: That's your excuse?

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Yep and I'm sticking to it!

Twins : *look at each other* I think she needs help.

Yoai Fan Day- Day: Do not!

Twins: Do to!

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Do not!

Twins: Do to!

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Do not!

Anime Akane: *awkwardly standing to the side* This might go on for awhile. Remember Yaoi Fan Day Day dose not own The Host Club. Trust me that's a good thing.

Yaoi Fan Day- Day: By the way Akane did you ever get your cookie?

Anime Akane: NO!

Chapter 3

Nikozowa walked out of the principal's office with quick steps, trying not to draw to much attention from the blond boy sitting calmly in the set outside the office. Tamaki looked over as Nikozowa walked out and a smirk drew across his lips. Slowly he got up from his set and made his way over to Nikozowa who was trying to negotiate with the secretary into not calling his parents.

"So how was your interview with the principle?" Tamaki whispered in Nekozowa's ear.

Nekozowa stiffened when he felt Tamaki's hot mouth against his ear and a small shudder passed through his body. Tamaki noticed the shiver and took advantage of it quickly. Slowly he moved his index finger down the others spine to be greeted with the desired effect.

Tamaki chuckled as he felt Nikozowa shiver more profound this time.

"Nikozowa are you alright? You seem sick." The secretary asked completely oblivious to the confrontation between the two boys. "You look a little flushed." She then proceeded to reach up to feel Nekozowa's forehead. "Your burning up!"She exclaimed.

Nekozowa blushed harder and he felt Tamaki continued his attack on Nekozowa's back.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" The secretary asked the same time Tamaki asked in his ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No." Nekozowa muttered not sure if he was answering Tamaki or the secretary. All he knew was he had to get out before she started to realize the real reason why he was burning up. "E-ecuse me p-please." Nekozowa whispered as he pushed himself away from Tamaki and made his way out the door. Not caring where he went he made his way down the empty hall way, unaware of a certain pair of eyes fallowing his every move.

Tamaki watched Nekozowa literally run down the hall way in a vain attempt to escape. He quickly turned to the confused women and whisperd as seductively as he could with knowing it wasn't Nekozowa he was talking to asked, "Nekozowa seem's really sick. I think maybe I should take him home before his condition gets worse."

The secretary looked at him with a weary look . "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" She snapped. Now Tamaki was confused.

"What…"

"Do you honestly think I didn't see any of that? I'm not blind." She smirked. "You like Nekozowa, don't you?"

"What? No! That would be sick!" Tamaki exclaimed while blushing madly.

"Don't lie. I know yaoi when I see it." She winked at him. "I'll tell the principle you can't come in cause a family issue came up. Now go get Nekozowa and make him happy."

Tamaki stared at her for a moment and with a smile told her thanks and went looking for Nekozowa who disappeared down the hall.

Nekozowa opted to hide in the bathroom stall until school was over. The only down side was that Tamaki still had his wig. The thought kept crossing his mind.

'Why would Tamaki want his wig? And what was with the back rub in the school office?' Nekozowa blushed. 'In front of the secretary none the less!'

In his thoughts Nekozowa didn't hear the bathroom doors opening or the voice calling his name.

'Dose he like me? No what I'm I thinking! He would never like a guy! Especially with all those girls who follow him around all the time.'

Just as this last thought crossed his mind the stall door opend and there stood the very object of his turmoil.

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Nekozowa asked.

Tamaki gazed at Nekozowa and without warning pulled him into his arms. Nekozowa blushed and with whatever strength he could muster tried to push Tamaki away.

"What are you doing?" Nekozowa whispered.

"Shhhh…just let me hold you." Tamaki said all the while keeping a good hold on Nekozowa.

Nekozowa stopped struggling and held still. He felt Tamaki's hands rub his backand he sighed as he relaxed into Tamaki's arms.

"I love you neko."

"I love you to." Nekozowa murmured.

Tamaki tightened his grip when he heard that.

"I'm going to make you very happy."

"Hey Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my wig back?"

"No"

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Yay! The end!

Twins: At last we're free!

Yaoi Fan Day- Day: I wouldn't go that far…*evil grin*

A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed, commented, favorated, whatever you did to contributed it is defiantly appreciated! I might write another story but maybe not with The Host Club. If you have any idea's for a new story I would be happy to hear them. Thank you!:)


End file.
